thefutureofscratchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Baltic Federation
Federal Republic of the Baltics, or simply Baltica 'and the '''Baltic Federation '''is a nation located in the current Baltic states (Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania), . There are 17 regions, which regional capitals are: Klaipeda, Vilnius, Kaunas, Alytus, Panevezys, Tallinn, Jelgava, Daugavpils, Siauliai, Tartu, Tallinn, and etc. Baltic federation is in 3 alliances: GONK, NATO, and EU (European economic community before 1999). Baltic Federation is considered a great country by Finland, thus giving southern Finland to the Baltic Federation. Baltic federation's languages are Lithuanian, Latvian, and Estonian, Baltic Federation also has several minor languages. Baltic federation has 6 million people, and an area about size of Cambodia History First Federation On March 30th, 1923, October Revolution ended and Baltic Federation gained independence. Baltic Fed. agreed to border USSR to the southeast, east, and northeast, and Poland and East Prussia to west and southwest. Baltic federation adopted a flag on April 1st, 1926. Baltic Federation was a terribly weak nation at this time and didn't fight any war until 1941, when they joined WWII, but got annexed by Nazi Germany WWII During WWII, Baltic fed. was not even trained for the war to defeat Nazis. Therefore, the Nazis easily defeated the Balts and Balts were annexed by USSR in 1944, when Third Reich was collapsing already. Baltic Fed. became part of USSR in 1945 as recognized by USA. Independence of Second Federation The Baltic republics of USSR were exhausted of the communism ruling them, and they wanted to be Captialistic Democracy. All the 3 baltic republics of USSR started the Baltic War for Independence, and the war was brief, so the war only was 1 year long (23 January 1947 - 23 January 1948). The Oceanic climate made the weather warmer in winter in the Baltics, and Russia was colder, so Baltic rebels made USSR surrender in Pskov, January 23rd 1948. However, Baltics we're supported by Captialists due to Captialism. The Treaty of Minsk was signed, and a month later, all nations recognized Baltic Federation and invited it to an international alliance, NATO (Created between 1945-1949), in 1952. UN also invited Baltic Federation. Cold War Baltic Federation played a large role against Communists during Cold War. The general of the country, Džeimss Zaks, especially got many medals by West Germany for destructing the countries of Warsaw Pact with Francoisa, the medal-giver (West Germany), Austria (After 1956), Italy, Norway, and Portugal, and rest of NATO. Kaliningrad reich was totally destructed by Baltic Federation. Czech region of Czechoslovakia was interested in Captialism, and Northern Yugoslavia, so Ostriyan Empire formed in 1975. With Ostriya, Baltic Federation could force Hungarian Federation to become Capitalist, but Hungary chose to be a Tyranny. Post-Cold War After Cold War, Communism collapsed in Europe, and Baltic Federation wanted to join EU. Baltic Federation got accepted, so Baltic Federation was made the Leader of Trade in 2003. In 2000, the country adopted EU. The country also elected Dzeks Andersons to be president. In 2012, Atzimet Petersons was sworn in as president. It has also expanded its territory to all of the coast of the Baltic Sea, with an agreement signed with a few nations. Name The Name "Baltic Federation" is derived from the "Baltic States and "Federal Republic" mixed. Baltic Federation sounds like a modern name nation, but is named like this because it's a federation/federal republic made up of the 3 baltic states.'' Flag and Coat of Arms The flag of Baltic Federation as it is: The white stands for Peace, Blue stands for water, and Black stands for Power. The coat of arms has all the 4 main royal dynasties in Baltic Federation Geography The geography of the Baltic Federation is advanced. Baltic Federation is located in Baltic States. Baltic Federation is with warm summers and cold winters. Most of the BF is plains. Baltic Federation has wet summers with thunderstorms and rain and dry winters with snowy days Climate The climate of Baltic federation is continental Dfb. Here is the climate of specific cities in the BF: Vilinius - Cfb Riga - Dfb Tallinn - Dfb Tartu - Dfb Government The government of the Baltic federation is a federal semi-presidential republic, with 3 parties: Democratic, Nationalist, and Republican. The president of Baltic Federation is Dzeks Andersons, Baltic federation had a single ruler who was 24 when being sworn in 1948, and ruling Baltic Federation until his death in 2002, at the age of 82. Elections began for new president, and Atzimet Petersons was elected president. In 2006, new elections began, but Petersons won that. In 2012, a landslide election happened, and this time Dzeks Andersons was sworn in president. The Capital of Baltic Federation For more information, see Riga The capital of the nation is Riga. Riga is also the largest city in the Federal Baltic District and Baltic Federation itself. Riga has 641,481 inhabitants, of which most are of Latvian ethnicity. Riga also has lots of immigrants from the rest of europe,Asia, and the Americas, and Africa. The Cabinet The cabinet congress of Baltic Federation: Dzeks Andersons - President Kerzner Pölten - Prime Minister Politics WIP Economy BF is part of EU, an economic alliance. Baltic Federation's GDP is $93.560 Billion. Baltic federation is one of the poorest countries in both in NATO and EU. 16,000 is estimate for GDP per Capita. Airlines The airline "Air Baltics" is the official airline of Baltic federation. It has a Skytrax rating of 4.2, and has 245 destinations worldwide. It has 30 destinations in Africa, 60 in Europe, 130 in the Americas, 78 in Asia, and 12 in Oceania, and thats it. Demographics The demographics of Baltic Federation here. The top 10 largest cities in Baltic Federation and other info: Estimates of the Population of Baltic Federation 1960 - 4,212,000 1980 - 7.402,000 2000 - 7,265,000 2016 - 6,148,000 '''Largest cities in Baltic Federation (by population) Ethnic Groups of the Baltic Federation were 28% Estonian, 34% Latvian, 34% Lithuanian, and 3% Polish, and the misc. groups 1%. Most common race is white, which dominates 98.3434553 percent of this nation. According to the reports from people, 30% percent were Catholics who dominated the south, 47% were Lutherans who dominated central and north, and 17% were Atheists, and 3% were muslim, and 3% other religions like Judaism and Buddhism. Alliances EU - No Treaty - Joined European economic community 1993 NATO - No Treaty - Joined NATO in 1953 GONK (Global Organization of Nations and Kingdoms) - No Treaty - Joined GONK in 2018. Category:Official Nations Category:Theodorus429 Category:European ON